dragonballherofandomcom-20200215-history
Oldest Buu
Bio The Oldest Buu is the strongest out of all three Buu's who appear in Dragon Ball Warriors: Age Of The Saiyans. He was originated along with his two brothers in a dark cave by the evil alien wizard known as Bobidi. Clearly this Buu is the Oldest out of all of them. His appearance is he has somewhat of Cell's wings when he was in his Perfect Form. White Majin Pants with the boots. Two short antenna's on his head. Story This Buu first appeared in the Majin Saga. He first came when he and his brothers who destroying anything they saw in sight out of nowhere. The news came on everywhere and announced that there has been an attack on several of cities. The Saiyan Warriors were ready to fight until Bobidi started talking to everyone in their minds. Bobidi claimed that if the Saiyan Warriors would love to fight, they would have to go to the Rocky Land where his spaceship is located. When the Saiyans arrived there, they only saw a house with a Majin symbol on it. It didn't seem to be a Spaceship at all. Only finding out that underground the house lies the Base of the Spaceship. Down underground, Bobidi is waiting for their approach. Moments later, they finally found a way to get down there. Only going through mazes and special challenges but if they lost everyone would die. Luckily, they didn't. Bobidi watches as the challengers make their way down, but the one he was amazed by was Logan. Thinking that turning him into one of his men, they would be unstoppable. Logan was then brainwashed and couldn't resist. He was under Bobidi's control and was ordered to fight Matt. Matt accepted the challenge and Bobidi transported them to a different location. Meanwhile on the ship, the rest of the Saiyans were ready to finish Bobidi's scams. Except it wouldn't be so easy. The three Buu Brothers appeared. Bobidi then transports he and the others to the Wasteland. Fighting was the Saiyans Warriors vs. The Buu Brothers. None of them were strong enough to kill any of them. Until Matt returned from his fight with Majin Logan. Thinking that if he returned, this wouldn't be as easy as the rest of them were. But still banged up by his fight with Logan, he couldn't do as much. But as soon as the fight seemed pretty much over, Logan appeared out of nowhere. But hr was on nobodys side because he still had the Majin Symbol on his his head, he was able to resist Bobidi's control over his mind. After Logan explains why he is back and can resist it, he claims that someone as strong as these three Buu's has to get bossed around by some pitiful alien. The Buu Brothers agreed and ganged up on Bobidi killing him. Logan fought the three Buu's and was actually winning. Until. Bobidi's head cut from his body started talking. Telling the Buu's that they could merge together and become the Ultimate Buu. The Buu's thanked Bobidi for telling them that and kicked his head shooting a Ki Blast at it. The Buu's then grabbed hands and started saying the Counter Curse. The Buu's were now one and were stronger than ever. Logan wasn't even a match for Ultimate Buu. No one had any ideas of any fighters left, until Aaron raised his hand saying he would. No one agreed on letting him fight, until Anthony let him. Everyone thought this was a bad idea until he explained that deep inside of Aaron lies a hidden power nor he himself could even imagine to witness. Aaron fought Ultimate Buu but Buu was winning. Getting tossed around was Aaron. He was getting more angry by the punch. Until Aaron lost it and transformed to a Super Saiyan 3! Aaron's powers have shot up like a rocket, even Buu was afraid of him. Aaron was actually winning and was about to put an end to Buu's ways. Aaron knocked Buu around and punched him to the ground. Aaron then told everyone to take cover. He charged his "Ultra Kamehameha" 'and fired it at Buu. Buu used his '"Ultimate Cannon" to fire at the Kamehameha Wave but wasn't enough. Buu was finally destroyed. Special Techniques Ultimate Cannon - A Ki Energy Wave fired at Aaron Zex Breaker - A X Shape kind of laser created by his finger used on X Transformations Ultimate Buu DBZUltimateBuu.png|Ultimate Buu Major Battles Oldest Buu vs. X (Mystic), Manny (Super Saiyan), Sarah (Super Saiyan), May, Lloyd (Super Saiyan) Oldest Buu vs. Anthony (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) Oldest Buu vs. Majin Logan Ultimate Buu vs. Majin Logan Ultimate Buu vs. Aaron (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) Category:Evil Category:Majin Category:Dragon Ball Z